Señal del tiempo
by Mishely
Summary: [UA]En los últimos instantes, se puede hablar. Aún en su estancia su mano puedes acariciar una vez más. Aunque no lo verás nunca más. (ErenxMikasa)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales del maestro Hajime Isayama._

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Les agradecería muchísimo que si leerán este fic, lo hagan al mismo tiempo que escuchan la canción Stop criying your heart out de Oasis)**_

 _._

 _Señal del Tiempo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Si ese día no te hubiera mirado a los ojos, y no me hubiera puesto nerviosa al sentir tu tacto… nada de lo que vivimos seria real. Ni siquiera, fuera un sueño y no te habría imaginado tantas veces diciéndome que me amas y que no me quieres lejos de ti.

Si ese día… no hubiera estado ahí, para animarme, para decirme que luche, para hacer que me vuelva a sentir viva, para sacarme de ese agujero negro del que no pude sacar a mis padres.

Y ahora… no sabría qué sería de mí si tú no hubieras aparecido.

»Porque la vida es cruel.

Gracias por devolverme la esperanza, gracias por las nuevas sensaciones, gracias… por todo lo que me entregaste; sin pedir nada a cambio. Y créeme cuando te digo que ese día, y el resto de ellos, hasta ahora me diste más de lo que podía imaginar. Gracias Eren.

—Mikasa… — le dijo Armin temblando, mirando perdido la escena.

—Escúchame… Eren. Escúchame por favor, ¡No te vayas! — le dijo, tomando su rostro, y así sintió como una parte de su vida se iba junto con él. — ¡Dime ahora que aún estarás conmigo por favor! ¡Dime que volverás a ponerme la bufanda las veces que sea necesario! ¡Eren! ¡Dí, dime que me… — su voz tembló — Que me amas por favor.

—Mikasa, él ya… — el ojiazul puso una mano sobre su hombro, aún susurrando. Aún con la mirada perdida y sus piernas temblorosas.

—¡Cállate Armin! — Sus ojos lo fulminaron — ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? El me escucha ahora.

—Mikasa yo también estoy…

—No lo estás ¡No lo estas! – sus manos acariciaron una de las manos de Eren — ¿Lo dejaras morir?

Y esa vez, los ojos celestes de él la vieron por primera vez así; De esa manera, tan desesperada, tan… angustiada.

—Vamos Mikasa…

—No Armin, no iré. No aún.

—M-Mikasa.

—Eren… ¡Eren!

Y en el último susurro, en el último ladito él pudo abrir sus labios, le dijo lo que su corazón anhelaba gritar en ese momento.

—Yo… yo no sabía que sentías todo eso por mí —le susurró Eren, en un último suspiro. Aún recostado sobre sus piernas, en la perpetua agonía. Y esas, quizás tal vez serían sus últimas palabras.

Mikasa le regala una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos denotaban esperanza y al borde de las lágrimas dijo— Tonto Eren, eres un tonto. Te mejorarás.

—No lo creo

—No seas negativo — Y inmediatamente se borró la sonrisa que se había generado por tan solo escuchar su voz. La voz, de quien ama, y amara por siempre.

—¿Desde cu-cuándo eres así Mikasa? —Preguntó mirando los oscuros zafiros de ella que brillaban como las estrellas en la noche – Se realista… - y su voz se apagaba poco a poco.

Eren, levantó las manos con dificultad, ya que no le quedaban fuerzas, y quería irse con la sensación de haber tocado su piel en sus últimos momentos en este mundo. Toca su mejilla y en seguida las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos verdes que hacían notar como la vida en él, se iba agotando. ¿Esta sería la última vez que la vería?

Quizás sí.

Si…

—Nunca te había visto más linda que hoy —un hilo de sangre sale de su boca. Ella apretó su mano y sintió como el corazón se le caía a pedazos.

—Tal vez porque nunca antes me miraste de esa forma.

—Oh tal vez porque no me daba cuenta que estaba confundido.

—Eren yo…

—Mikasa… Te… Te…

Su voz ya casi no se escuchaba y en su último aliento, adquirió la fuerza suficiente para gritar – Te amo Mikasa.

Ella quedó atónita, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la mano de este había caído y la tibieza que se sentía ante su toque, abrió paso al frío viento de invierno, que recorrió su mejilla hasta dejarla fría, de nuevo… Él, ya no respiraba.

Ya no más.

—Eren —dijo tomando su mano —Eren vamos, debemos irnos… Eren — beso sus manos sollozando como una niña.

Armin fue a su lado, pero permaneció en silencio; solo se quedó ahí, junto el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

 _ **Nota Final:**_

 _Muchas gracias por leer :v (Disculpen si mi despedida o Nota de autor no era lo que esperaban, pero soy muy Levi)_

 _ODIENME POR ESO, SI QUIEREN :'V_

 _También quiero agradecerle a Brillu (sé que no te gusta que te digan así. Pero ya sabes como soy de chingona). Pues Bri me ayudo a mejorar esto._

 _Y… Bueno, Gracias por leer._

 _¡TATAKAE!_


End file.
